Feliz Aniversário
by Ilyanna
Summary: Teddy conhecia bem o caminho. Estivera ali dezenas de vezes desde que aprendera a ler. Essa seria a última. [Teddy Lupin, pós DH]


**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO**

* * *

Para **Lany** e **Annamel**, que sentiram tanto quanto eu a morte de Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

O Outono chegara mais cedo naquele ano. Estava bastante frio para o final de Agosto, e Teddy Lupin caminhava resoluto mesmo com o vento cortando seu rosto. Equilibrando os artigos que carregava em apenas uma mão, ele apertou o casaco contra o corpo, tentando bloquear o vento. Não obteve sucesso: o frio que ele sentia tinha pouco a ver com o clima estranho de Cornwall.

Após poucos minutos, chegou até o local desejado. Olhou para os lados certificando-se de que não havia ninguém, e então abriu o portão silenciosamente. Não precisava de luz para guiá-lo; Teddy conhecia bem o caminho. Estivera ali dezenas de vezes desde que aprendera a ler. Essa seria a última.

Abafou um grito ao tropeçar em um galho jogado no chão, e uma das coisas que segurava caiu de suas mãos. Estava demorando para ele exibir seu jeito espalhafatoso. Abaixou-se e pegou a pequena abóbora que esculpira, colocando-a cuidadosamente em cima de um dos vários túmulos do cemitério de Tinworth.

- Desculpa, mãe.

Teddy tirou sua capa e a jogou no chão, sentando-se.

- Eu fiz sem mágica. – ele disse, olhando para a pequena abóbora – Acho que todo mundo deveria comemorar o Halloween e... bom, vocês devem se sentir sozinhos, não?

Era estranho como Teddy sempre se sentia um idiota quando pensava ou se preparava para ir ao cemitério visitar o túmulo dos pais. Tentava convencer-se de que por mais que ele falasse, não havia como Remus e Nymphadora ouvirem o que ele dizia. Ainda assim ele os visitava em todas as datas especiais e uma vez que se encontrava ali era difícil se convencer de que eles não podiam vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. Era difícil se convencer de que eles não estavam ali com ele.

Teddy desviou o olhar para o céu; não tinha muito tempo. Logo seria dia e ele precisava voltar pra casa antes que sua avó percebesse que ele estivera fora. Olhou de relance para o nome _Remus J. Lupin _no túmulo, e mais uma vez para o céu. Era uma noite de lua cheia.

- Você deve estar feliz de não estar aqui hoje né? – ele falou. -Eu não sei onde você está, mas espero que não tenha uma lua, pra você estar feliz...

Antes que sua voz o traísse, Teddy pegou o restante das coisas que trouxera consigo, e as colocou do lado onde estava sua mãe, sentando-se novamente em sua capa. Eram balões.

- Eu trouxe isso pra você, mãe. Eu sei que não é até mês que vem... mas não quero que você ache que eu me esqueci. E ali – ele apontou para a pequena abóbora que trouxera – é seu presente. Vovó sempre diz que sua época preferida era o Halloween... – Teddy sorriu. – a minha também – adicionou num sussurro – eu sempre me transformo em algum monstro pra assustar a Victorie, e ela sempre se assusta. Ano passado eu virei um vampiro e acho que ela chegou a se molhar de tão assustada que ficou. Todo mundo ficou bravo, até o tio Harry veio conversar comigo. Ele pediu pra eu me controlar, mas que meu pai provavelmente teria sorrido, então ele apenas sorriria e deixaria o resto para a minha consciência. – ele sorriu novamente - Quero que vocês saibam que não vou mais assustar ela. Bom... não dessa maneira.

Teddy desviou o olhar dos túmulos, fixando-o em seus sapatos. Brincou com os cadarços de seus tênis por alguns minutos, antes de olhar para cima novamente, a voz fraca. Havia chegado a hora de dizer o que o incomodava, o motivo de estar ali num dia comum.

- Eu vou pra Hogwarts esse ano. Amanhã. Vovó me levou ao Beco Diagonal e comprou todo meu material escolar e uma varinha... Eu disse pra ela que não queria uma varinha nova, pai, que ficaria feliz em usar a sua, mas ela insistiu, e vocês sabem como é a Vovó. – ele engoliu seco – Mas acho que não tem problema se eu levar a sua também, não é? Eles vão se importar em Hogwarts se eu levar duas varinhas? Não pretendo usar as duas – ele adicionou depressa – mas é que...

Não conseguiu terminar. Desde quando podia se lembrar, Andrômeda Tonks deixava Teddy brincar – sob sua supervisão – com a varinha de seu pai.

- Eu não sei pra qual Casa vou ser escolhido em Hogwarts. Não quero pensar nisso, mas é difícil. Vovó disse que vocês se orgulhariam de mim independente da Casa que eu for, mas eu queria ser selecionado pra... – engoliu seco novamente – Eu queria ser como vocês.

Ficou mais alguns minutos olhando para o chão, sem falar. Quando ergueu a cabeça novamente seus olhos estavam molhados e os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam o cemitério a seu redor.

- Eu preciso ir. E vocês sabem que não vou poder mais vir aqui sempre, não sabem? – ele disse, apologeticamente.

E as palavras lhe faltaram. Levantou-se e pegou sua capa do chão, limpando-a e vestindo-a novamente. Olhou pela última vez para o túmulo dos pais, lendo as inscrições que sabia de cor em voz baixa:

REMUS LUPIN NYMPHADORA LUPIN

10.03.1960 – 29.05.1998 27.09.1973 – 29.05.1998

_Morrer é apenas não ser visto. Morrer é a curva da estrada_

- Feliz aniversário, mãe. Adeus, pai.

Com um último olhar para os balões que trouxera e que balançavam com o vento, Teddy virou-se e saiu em direção à sua casa, pelo caminho que conhecia tão bem.

* * *

**N/A1:** Não há informações sobre a localização da casa dos Tonks, então tomei a liberdade de os colocar em Tinworth - Cornwall, mesma vila onde fica _Shell Cottage_. 

**N/A2:** Também não há informações sobre a data de nascimento de Tonks (com exceção do ano), por isso coloquei uma data que se encaixa melhor com a época que essa história se passa.

**N/A3:** O Epitáfio é de autoria de Fernando Pessoa.


End file.
